


Sky Above Clouds

by totally_kafkaesque



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drug Use, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_kafkaesque/pseuds/totally_kafkaesque
Summary: Merry Blue Christmeth! I loved your prompts, and chose this one:"Blue Xmas 2020Jane/Jesse romantic bliss. Perhaps she humours him with a trip to the go-cart track after he joins her at the Georgia O'Keeffe exhibit. Dark/grim undertones because they're both using again are welcome but 100% lighthearted fluff would be just as appreciated"I don't do much writing at all and this is only my second fic, but I hope you enjoy it!So there's a deleted scene in El Camino when Jesse and Jane are on their way back from the museum and their car breaks down and they joke about Jesse proposing, that's kinda what inspired this.
Relationships: Jane Margolis/Jesse Pinkman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Blue Christmeth 2020





	Sky Above Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Porkchop_Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkchop_Sandwiches/gifts).



‘OK so what the hell Kind of vaginas have you seen before?’ Jesse asked Jane, resting his head on her shoulder ‘’cause, like, I dunno but I’d be a bit worried if I was about to go down on a chick and there were all these crazy colours up in there’  
‘Hey hey hey, I said they look like vaginas, not that they were actual paintings of actual vaginas’ Jane laughed, shaking her head but smirking, looking at the note by the painting, which told her this one was called “Calla Lillies on Red”  
‘Whatever happened to truth in advertising!’ Jesse shook his head, then smirking too. ‘What do you think I am an art major or something?’

It’s November, a couple of months after Jesse started working with Mr White, and Jesse and Jane are wondering around the Georgia O’Keefe museum. They’ve been there for a while and Jesse knows that Jane is getting antsy. It’s been a while since their last hit.  
‘Hey we need to get home’ Jane’s trying to pass it off like she literally just wants to get home, but she and Jesse both know there’s subtext to it. They both know what they are going to do when they get home.  
‘I was thinking, what if we tried to stop it… you know…. With your dad and all? And you being in rehab? I just think that if we have each other we don’t need the H.’  
‘I can stop it anytime I want, I thought you liked it though?’  
‘Sure’. They walked together in a slightly uncomfortable silence. ‘But how about us both going to rehab babe, we keep talking about it… and I dunno I have been feeling really shitty recently’.

‘Hey what’s with that dude that came round the other week?’ Jane says, inelegantly doing her very best to change the subject. ‘He said he was your dad? But I totally get the feeling he was making that up’  
‘Oh… I work with him’ Jane gives Jesse a sideways glance, wondering if she should ask what “work with him” means. She doesn’t know what Jesse does for a living but she figures that she probably is better off not knowing anyway. She has a rough idea, she isn’t stupid. Not like it makes much difference now anyway, not now she’s back on the stuff.  
‘He seemed like a dick’  
‘He pretty much is. You definitely described him down to a tee there.’ They giggle like school children. ‘You know he thinks he’s some kind of genius but he’s really really not.’

They walk through to the next room in the museum and get to some cool charcoal artworks ‘You know’ Jane says ‘These were done when she was like really old, and could hardly see anything because she was going blind. Still pretty impressive huh!’  
‘What are you like a Georgia O’Keefe super nerd? How do you know all this?’ Jesse shoots back at Jane affectionately. "I can totally picture you as a 90 year old lady, carrying on with your tattoo gun no matter what'  
‘Lay off me, I just like her, plus I actually did major in art anyways. I gotta take a whizz anyway’  
While Jane goes to the restroom, Jesse sneaks off to the gift shop, and comes back with a bag. ‘OK babe let’s go.'

They drive home- their journey somewhat delayed because of a breakdown halfway between Santa Fe and Albuquerque. Jesse does his best to impress Jane with his car know how, but ultimately, they have to wait for a mechanic to come. Jesse can’t believe how lucky he is to be with Jane, and just about avoids proposing to her. 

When they get home, Jesse gets the package that he got for Jane at the museum, and gives it to Jane, with his excited bright blue puppy dog eyes clearly desperate for he to open it immediately.  
Jane opens the bag and peers inside ‘Wow Jesse… this is…. This is awesome’  
It’s a box containing fancy set of paints and some paintbrushes.  
‘Well you’re such a good drawer… I thought you could draw me, or us, whatever…. Might be cool, I thought your apology girl was pretty neat and I dunno it would be kinda nice to do some more cute drawings like that’  
‘Yeah we could do that’ Jane flicks back her long dark hair, thoughtfully. ‘We’ll see’

Jesse goes for a shower, and ever so subtly comes back out in to the bedroom in his boxers. Instead of a Jane ready and excited to do some art, or whatever, he finds Jane in completely zonked on heroin. He sighs, and takes a hit too, and collapses back on the bed. He just wants to go wherever she is going.

They both come round late the next morning. It’s a bright frosty day with a slight breeze Jane cooks for Jesse this time, bacon and eggs. Jane gets out her paint set and starts on a painting whilst Jesse is tucking in to his breakfast.  
‘Yo let me see’ Jesse tries sidling round the breakfast table to see what Jane is doing, but Jane pushes him back with a look.  
‘You’ll see when I’m finished!’  
Jesse goes back to eating his bacon and eggs, and sulks.  
They chat about nothing much for about an hour before Jane will let Jesse see the painting, and then when Jesse finally looks he can’t believe what he sees.  
It’s a pop art style drawing of both of them, facing towards each other, but Jane is in a stunning white dress with a veil, and Jesse is in a tuxedo,  
‘Uhhh, is this like a proposal?’  
‘You’re the one who basically proposed to me yesterday in the car’  
Jesse takes Jane in his arms and they make out for a good two minutes.  
‘I’ll take that to mean you liked my work!’ Jane continues, when they finally separate.  
‘Uh huh. So you really serious about this? We really going to get married? I didn’t have you pegged as the type to want to settle down and the like. Plus we have only known each other for like a few weeks’ Jesse looks at her, thinking that nothing would make him happier than them spending the rest of their lives together.  
Jane looks at him, her eyes shining, and thinking that maybe they really will go to rehab and kick their habit. ‘All I know is that I see a future together Jesse.’

**Author's Note:**

> The title is one of the names of Georgia O'Keefe's famous works, and it seemed to me to fit the fluffy optimistic mood they are in during this.


End file.
